1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure with a filling metal and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the size of semiconductor devices, such as metal-oxide-semiconductors (MOS), scales down, the conventional polysilicon gates have faced a variety of problems. Accordingly, work function metals along with high-K gate dielectric layers are used in the semiconductor devices for replacing the conventional polysilicon gates and being used as control electrodes.
However, in such case, the manufacturing process as well as the structures of replaced metal gates is critical. Therefore, there is always a continuing need in improving the semiconductor processing to develop semiconductor devices with metal gates for providing superior performance and reliability.